<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hall of Souls by RaynSilverwolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555036">Hall of Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynSilverwolfe/pseuds/RaynSilverwolfe'>RaynSilverwolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jupiter Ascending (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynSilverwolfe/pseuds/RaynSilverwolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the upcoming nuptials of Kal and Layla, Queen Jupiter has much to plan.  But an assassination attempt will throw the royal family into chaos.  It will fall to Caine to save the life that hangs in the balance by learning the truth of his sentence to the Deadlands and making a deal with the Mistress of Death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jupiter Jones &amp; Caine Wise, Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise, Kiza Apini &amp; Caine Wise, Kiza Apini &amp; Jupiter Jones, Kiza Apini &amp; Stinger Apini, Stinger Apini &amp; Jupiter Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece is an offshoot of my main story Legacy and it will make the characters and situations I've created more easily understood if you read the two parts first.  I'l try to make it a stand alone story as much as possible.  In my timeline this tale takes place towards the middle of Legacy Part II.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Universe first exploded into existence there was no life, despite the ever expanding creation of galaxies and planets.  Save one. Upon this small planet, known as Doran, a Council of women guided the development of life.  Known as Empresses they each took different roles in shaping the Verse whether through species creation, law and order, flora and fauna, etc.  In the beginning they were seen as Gods and as their different creations grew sentient, they were worshiped as Ultimate Beings.</p><p><br/>
Though older than the Universe, these women were still childlike.  They created on whims, watching in wonderment how their creations would evolve.  They consulted each other on small and great matters and decades grew into centuries.  Their creations continued to evolve and their numbers grew.  More planets and galaxies exploded into existence adding further diversity and provide more space for the growing lifeforms. </p><p><br/>
The last forms that the Empresses created were humanoid, designed in the women’s likeness.  They watched as they developed intelligence, building small societies at first.  As time past, they grew in number and began to form villages and than cities.  Technology followed slowly at first and their creators were excited to see their ever expanding capabilities.</p><p><br/>
But as more time past, a concern began to grow amongst the Empresses.  Their humans had developed such great machines, allowing them to begin navigating through space.  Discovering they were not alone, they began to interact with other species.  As they searched further among the galaxies, a superiority grew within them and instead of friendship they enacted slavery.  Their technology soared into in both enlightening and terrible ways.  They developed weapons and wars began.  Distress filled their creators, who humans no longer saw as Gods but myths and therefore not real.  </p><p><br/>
It was horror though when a substance called ReGenex was created, giving the humans unlimited life to those who could afford it.  Something had to be done.  Many councils were held and it was finally decided that these lifeforms they had created must be undone.</p><p><br/>
Yet for all the Empresses knowledge and magical abilities, they could not see the one thing most dangerous to them.  A traitor.</p><p><br/>
Unbeknownst to them all, was that one of them had fallen in love with a human and there was nothing she would not do for him.  In secret she planned with him and together they wrought an unspeakable action.  Bringing battleships and soldiers, this man invaded Doran.  Using a magical box, each Empressess’ soul was absorbed once they had been slain and the planet became silent for the first time since its creation.</p><p><br/>
Together the remaining pair stood in the highest tower and the man slowly caressed the richly carved silver box in his hands.  The last Empress looked upon him, love in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips.  But as she continued to watch him, she saw how he lovingly rubbed the powerful object in his hands, as he had once touched her.  Her smile faltered as she said his name and he looked to her, a coldness in his eyes she had never seen before.</p><p><br/>
As he opened his mouth to speak, to tell her how he had used her, a strong wind whipped through the room.  They were no longer alone.  Six figures cloaked entirely in black and each holding a sharp scythe were now surrounding the lone Empress.  Before he could demand who they were, the woman who had helped him gain his true desire, let loose a savage scream.  Her body sank to the ground and she clutched at her arm.  In disbelief she watched as the golden sigil she had always carried on her wrist began to darken to black.  Screaming she tried desperately to wipe away the stain, even scratching through the skin, drawing blood.</p><p><br/>
As she continued to claw and sob, one of the robed figures stepped forward.  Slowly she removed her hood to reveal a face painfully beautiful to look upon.  Her skin shimmered like starlight and her full lips were shaded like blood.  But it was her eyes, slightly slanted and as dark as the midnight sky, that held the man’s attention.  Her hair was just as black, straight and short, cut at an angle so the longest pieces brushed her jawline.</p><p> Placing a gloved hand on the weeping woman, she told the man that for the treacherous deed committed, the Empress’ punishment had been passed.  Clutching the box he held tighter, he watched as another robed figure stepped towards a large tome on a pedestal and paced it within the folds of their cloak.</p><p><br/>
Angrily he demanded to know who they were.  We are The Keepers the woman with midnight eyes intoned.  Judgement comes to all, she continued, and so shall yours.  Giving a nod to two of her companions, they stepped forward and raised the now despondent Empress between them.  The woman looked to the man and with a wave of her hand, the box he was desperately clutching to his chest, flew from his grip.  Slowly spinning in the air between them, he gasped and lunged for his prize.  But as he did he watched horrified as it became transparent and than dissipated into swirling smoke.</p><p><br/>
The secrets in this box are not meant for you, the woman stated.  They will remain hidden forever from your sight and use.  This planet shall be your only prize as conquer she yielded.  She stepped back amongst her companions and raised her hood.  Your time will come and we’ll meet again she finished.</p><p><br/>
The man angrily raised his weapon but as he prepared to shoot, a fierce wind blew him backwards against the wall and he was alone.  Looking around in disbelief, he slammed his weapon into the ground and rose.  In a rage he began to rip books from their shelves and slammed delicate furniture to pieces.  Heaving angered breaths, he grabbed the now empty pedestal and smashed it to the ground before turning to an open window.</p><p> Grasping the stone ledge with a hardened grip, he looked out at the ruined planet spread low below his gaze.<br/>
The once beautiful gardens and grounds were ripped to shreds from his battleships heavy cannon fire.  Bloody bodies littered the wreckage, the remains of the Empresses protectors.  Curling his lip in a sneer, he surveyed the land that was now his.  As he watched his own soldiers checking the dead below, his eyes were suddenly drawn to the heavy forest across from the castle bridge, as a howl echoed across the breeze.  The one became many and a sudden smile spread across his lips.  The Lycans were still alive.  Perhaps there was something here worth all his troubles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is really just pure sex and it took me way longer to complete than I thought.  I've never attempted to write any detailed love scenes between Jupiter and Caine, feeling like I somehow couldn't do them justice.  But I wanted to try and I hope it's enjoyable for some of you.  Hopefully the hext chapters won't take me so long, but my mind has been going a mile a minute with different scenes and how to get there.  Please bear with me and as always comments of all kinds are welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evening was slowly descending on the rolling waves surrounding the Alcazar of the King and Queen, home on Thoran.  The sun glowed deep red, as the wisps of clouds reflected its setting in light pinks and purples.  At a high balcony a woman stepped to the stone enclosure, watching the colors change.  A smile alighted her full lips as a soft breeze brushed across her cheeks and wound into her loose hair of black and purple.  Slowly she spread her wings to let the air ruffle through the feathers.  Taking a deep breath, filled with all the remarkable scents of this world she had come to know as home, she felt a sense of peace.  It wasn’t something she was used to but it felt so right in that moment.  Layla Valiante was no longer the Legionnaire she had been bred for, Commander and renowned Skyjacker, all her past life.  Now she led a part of the Royal Guards, mated to an Entitled and soon to be a Royal herself.<br/>It had been a month now that she had fought to save the Royal family.  A renegade with a team who stopped the evil plans of a man she had known as her father.  Sighing, she crossed her arms and brought her head down to rest upon them.  It hardly seemed real.</p><p><br/>“You’re happy,” a voice spoke behind her.</p><p><br/>Without turning, she closed her eyes letting her inner senses see him.  Her pointed ears could hear the gentle but strong beat of his heart, while her nose inhaled the scent of the deep forest and fresh earth.  As he came to stand behind her, she straightened back up to feel the heat of his body seeping around and into her, warming her soul.</p><p><br/>His hands came to rest on her shoulders and slowly ran down her bare arms, sending shivers through her body.  Leaning back into his body, she allowed his arms to enfold her.  His head bent to breath in the scent of her hair and the deeper essence of her spice.</p><p><br/>“I am happy,” she told him, turning to look him in the eyes.</p><p> <br/>His eyes were a deep hazel that she could spend eternity getting lost in.  Reaching out a hand she softly caressed his cheek, dipping his head so their foreheads were touching.  A strand of light blonde hair had come loose from the three braids across the top of his head, brushing her nose and bringing a smile to her lips.  Pulling back she ran her hand across the side of his head and brought it to the back of his neck.  Leaning in she gave him a soft kiss.</p><p><br/>“Good evening Your Majesty,” she said sweetly.</p><p><br/>“Good evening Commander,” he smiled, pulling her into a close hug.</p><p><br/>She sighed as she pressed her head against his head, just listening to the soothing rhythm of his heart.</p><p><br/>“Enjoying the sunset?” he asked.</p><p><br/>“Yes, but its better sharing it with you,” she replied.</p><p><br/>So she turned in his arms and looked back out at the still deepening colors.  As he stood behind her, his hands moved instinctively toward her stomach.  The slight rounding of her once taunt midsection was a blissful feeling.  Their children were growing and Kallum Jones Wise, Third Primary of House Abrasax, could find no words to truly express the happiness in his heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On a higher level of the Alcazar, another couple were admiring the evening and the momentary calm that surrounded them.  To the Verse they were the King and Queen, but for each other they would always be just Jupiter and Caine.</p><p><br/>Caine had quietly entered their chamber after security checks and was taking a moment to watch his Queen and mate.  She was at the balcony, dressed oddly in black skin tight pants and an Aegis standard jacket.  It wasn’t quite what he was expecting to see her in, but as he lowered his gaze he saw her gravity boots were on her feet.  Smiling and taking a deep breath, drawing in her sweet scent, he could smell an anticipation mingled amongst it.  Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and he couldn’t help but remember how she had looked the same, long ago when she first became an Entitled and owner of Earth.  There were strands of gray now mingled with her thick brown hair that had grown so much longer over the years.</p><p><br/>Sensing his presence she turned her head to look at him, and he could see the fire there.  A fire that burned only for him.</p><p><br/>“I’m getting the impression that Your Majesty has some kind of plan for the evening,” he said as he approached her.</p><p><br/>She turned then and leaned back against the balcony wall, watching him stepped towards her.  She smiled at him, and a strong whiff of desire met his sensitive nose.  When he was standing before her, she reached out to wind her hands around his neck, reaching up to brush his lips ever so softly.</p><p><br/>“Let’s go flying,” she said into his ear, before nibbling at the base, causing a tremor of excitement to course through him.</p><p><br/>Bringing his hands to her hips he drew her in for a long passionate kiss.  She sighed as she leaned into him, falling into the heat of his mouth.  Than as quickly as she could, she activated her boots and leapt from the balcony to the air outside.</p><p><br/>“Catch me,” she said seductively as she sped away.</p><p><br/>Smiling in eagerness, Caine spread his wings and took after her.</p><p><br/>Below the flying couple, another pair watched them, weaving through the air on the lasts red blazes of the setting sun.  Kal and Layla said nothing as they enjoyed the show, almost like a dance, as the two bodies wove circles around each other.</p><p><br/>As good as Jupiter had become with skirting the skies in her boots, she would never be able to escape the speed of Caine’s wings for long.  But he allowed her some leeway in the sensual game they were beginning, only brushing his fingertips against her body as he moved in to catch her.  </p><p><br/>After some time of racing through the upper airways, Jupiter suddenly switched course and took off for the wooded valley below.  Following her fast, his hand ran along her thigh and calf as she gave him an impish smile and suddenly cut her boots power.  She skimmed silently between the treetops below and was momentarily lost from his sight.  Retracting his wings he dropped into the darkened woods and his eyes could find no trace of her.  A truly wolfish grin lit his lips, and closing his eyes he inhaled a deep breath.  Her scent was like a burning red trail, weaving into the thick trees.  Silently he followed it around a large oak and unexpectedly came upon her boots, her gloves tucked inside.  So it was to be a foot chase.  He felt his hunter instincts grow.  Caine scooped up her boots in one hand and crept on.  Her scent was strong and a suddenly rustle from above had him catching her in his strong arm as she seized his mouth in a burning kiss.  Her lips moved across his, sucking at his lower lip before thrusting her tongue deep into his taste.  Even after all these years, his kiss enflamed Jupiter.  His arm pulled her closer, loosing himself in the ecstasy of her essence.  His blood was pulsing hard and his pants were tight across his growing erection.  Pulling back, Jupiter quickly began to remove her short jacket and Caine helped her in eagerness.  In a thin tan top, the skin of her bare arms glistened in the dappled moonlight that was rising.  But as he reached out to caress them, she took off at a run.  He followed faster this time, rounding another tree to find her tank top swaying from a low tree branch.  Removing it to add to the growing pile of her nakedness in his hand, he circled around the tree to find her standing perfectly still.  Her bare breasts were heaving and her arms were stretched up above her head, gripping a small branch.  She remained perfectly still as he stepped up against her bare upper body.</p><p><br/>Caine reached out with his hand and lightly ran it up the curve of her hips and along the soft side of her ribs, watching her breathing become heavier.  His hand grazed the side of one of her breasts, before continuing up her arm to her clutched hands.  The touch sent shivers through her body and he could feel the gooseflesh his fingers left in their wake.  His eyes never left her face, as they glowed amber with lust and desire.  </p><p><br/>Jupiter had to close her eyes, his look was melting everything inside of her, like being engulfed by an erupting volcano.  Her panties were already heavily soaked, and she was sure her pants were getting just as wet.  A growl rumbled through Caine’s chest, as his hand descended back down her arm and moved to cup her back.  Jupiter’s mouth opened, a deep moan spilling forth, as Caine arched her back and pulled her against him.  She could feel the heat of his body through his shirt seeping into her skin.</p><p><br/>She waited for his lips to take her hardened nipples, but instead he leaned into her neck, nuzzling the soft spot behind her ear, drinking in her scent, so hot to his sensitive nose.  Than he opened his mouth and ran his broad tongue along her neck, feeling her quickened pulse.  He stopped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, where his teeth mark had left a permanent impression.  His mark, the one that made her his for life, and sucked at it.  Jupiter moaned louder and raised her legs to wrap around his strong hips, feeling his hard arousal.  Rubbing herself against it sent shocks of tremors through her cunt, and she could have cum at that moment.  Lowering his head, he continued to run his tongue across her skin, tasting ever sweetness of her skin, til he came to her breast.  He slowly ran his tongue around her sensitive areola before taking her nipple into his mouth.  Sucking the hardened bud, he closed his eyes to feel the sensations it was causing in her body.  Jupiter’s arched back was like an offering of the most delicious food for him to consume.  Releasing the first nipple, he ran his tongue to the other, offering it the same attention.  Jupiter was gripping his waist so hard and it took all her concentration to take the next step.  Leaning back, she pulled her throbbing nipple from his mouth and using the branch above her head, she swung her legs upward to wrap them around Caine’s shoulders.  Wildly she thrust her pant covered cunt to his mouth, and he eagerly grabbed her firm ass, sucking in the heat of her sex.  Her bare feet brushed his wings, sending tremors through him.  She was so wet that it had soaked through to her pants and he lapped at the sweet taste.  But he wanted more, he needed more.  Dropping the load in his other hand, he reached up to unbutton her pants.  He was wild to taste her slick cum dripping inside.</p><p><br/>A quick laugh escaped Jupiter’s mouth and Caine was momentarily distracted.  It was all she needed as she planted both her feet on his broad shoulders, and using the branch she had been holding she sprang backward and up into the higher branches.  Caine listened, as her feet leapt through the tree tops.  The hunt was still on and Caine was practically vibrating to chase as quickly as possible.  But using all his training, he remained impossible still, following her path with his keen ears.</p><p><br/>There was a sudden silence as she stopped, and than a resounding plop to the ground.  Caine sprang fast, still remembering to grab all the clothing His Queen had shed, heading towards the sound.  Sure he would find the object of all his love and desire to be standing in the direction he’d heard, he was surprised to see no sign of her.  Creeping closer, her scent so strong in his nose, he found her pants on the ground.  Drawing them to his nose, he couldn’t help but lick at the crotch, so wet and heady.</p><p><br/>Cocking his head, he could hear the gentle falling of water to his left.  It was one of the many waterfalls surrounding the Alcazar that filled small ponds that eventually flowed towards the ocean below.  And just below the watery crash, he could hear her heart.</p><p><br/>Walking out of the woods, he could see her standing beside the pool, nothing left of her slim body but a pair of silken, deep green panties.  She’d removed the band of her pony tail, and her long hair swept just above the line of her hips.  Turning her head, she watched him slowly approach.  It never changed, the feeling his presence made her feel.  His tall muscular frame so deadly, yet capable of the gentlest touch.  Her body trembled as he came closer to stand beside her.</p><p><br/>“I guess you finally caught me,” she said, her voice husky with desire.</p><p><br/>Gently he placed all her belongs to the ground and reached out to touch her glorious skin, glistening in the moonlight.</p><p><br/>“Ah ah, no touching yet,” she said seductively.</p><p><br/>Caine’s hands froze mid air, and it never ceased to amaze Jupiter how he still followed her commands.  They were equals now in this Verse, yet he would always been the man who had protected her, the splice who still somehow couldn’t believe she was his.</p><p><br/>“We seem to be a bit unequal at the moment,” she said running her hands through her hair and down her face, brushing her lips with a finger, “You seem to be a bit overdressed.”</p><p><br/>Her hands continued to descend her body, down her elegant neck and towards her breasts.  Closing her eyes she cupped them, running her thumbs over the taunt peaks.  Caine growled deep in his chest, knowing that he could break her command and grab her to him, wanting desperately to exchange her hands with his.  But there were rules in this game she had devised and Caine obeyed.</p><p><br/>Settling onto a nearby rock, he removed his boots, never taking his eyes from her, as she continued to excite her own body with her touch.  Standing, his bare feet sinking into the cool grass, he watched as Jupiter’s hands sunk across her stomach and reaching the top of her underwear, she slowly pushed beneath the band and slid her fingers into her wet, aching pussy.  Her other hand came back to squeeze her breast, and she threw her head back, a long moan mingling with the tumbling water beside them.</p><p><br/>Caine stood and with a snarl ripped so hard at the thin armored shirt he’d been wearing, that clasps flew across the grass and splashed into the pool below.  The sound drew Jupiter’s head back up to meet his eyes.  Slowly she withdrew her hands from her panties and ran a long line of wetness up her stomach and around each breast, before placing her two fingers in her mouth.  Her eyes glowed with her primal action and the beast in Caine rose to the surface.  His hand went to the button of his pants and Jupiter came to him, placing a hand over his.<br/>“Not yet,” she whispered as she reached up to his mouth to place her still wet fingers between his lips.  He sucked and licked at them, starved for the taste of her.  Withdrawing her fingers much too soon for his liking she brushed her arm against his now bare chest and then stepped around him to the rock he had been sitting in.</p><p><br/>She removed a thick buddle and undid the tie, spreading a blanket across the cool ground.  A crooked smile teased Caine’s mouth, His Queen had been planning this.  Jupiter spread her back onto the soft material, raised her knees and spread her legs, completing the pose with a beckoning motion with her finger.  Caine dropped to his knees and crawled the length of her body, licking the long line of her juices that she had ran up her body and around her breasts.  Her captured her mouth and sank his tongue into it, still tasting her on her own tongue, swallowing her deep moan.  Then he moved to her neck, licking and nipping, as his mouth moved back down her shivering body.</p><p><br/>As he came to her mound, he inhaled deeply before planting more kisses and licks along the sides where her thighs met her center.  Jupiter’s hips bucked up, eager for his mouth on her.  Caine took a moment to lick and suck at the soaked cloth still covering her.</p><p><br/>“Please Caine,” she begged, placing her hands on his head and grinding against his open mouth.</p><p><br/>Smiling, he slowly pulled the last piece of her clothing from her body, over her ass, down her legs and off her feet.  He took a moment to look at her, naked and spread wide for him and only him.  As she squirmed, her small feet wrapping around his neck, he returned to his favorite place between her legs.  He ran his broad tongue up the length of her slit, getting a full burst of her taste.  It was like rosehip tea with the sweetest honey and he drank with abandon.  Lapping at her folds and suckling at her clit, listening to her ragged breaths interspersed with his name.   He dipped his tongue inside her and Jupiter gasped as a fresh flood of her juice ran down his chin.  She was starting to shake, a powerful orgasm building in her body.  With one hand clasped at her hip, Caine moved the other to her clit, rubbing the sensitive bud in a circular motion with his thumb.  That was all it took for Jupiter’s body to go rigid, the ripples of her climax gripping his tongue.  She jerked a few times against his mouth from the aftershocks, as he drank her cum in.  Her taste always changed in these moments, changing to a tree ripped cherry bursting with the sweetness of summer.  Caine loved them both.  Her legs fell limply from his shoulders, as she took a moment to come back down from the high.<br/>Sitting up she pulled his lips to hers, licking herself from the corners, before opening her mouth to tangle his tongue with hers.</p><p><br/>“Stand up,” she said against his lips.</p><p><br/>Obeying her wishes, he rose and she got to her knees, reaching for his pants.  Her hand grazed his very hard dick through the fabric and he hissed.  Smiling seductively she finished unbuttoning his pants and helped him step out of them, before taking his hardened member in her hand.  As he had done to her, she ran a languid lick from the base to his weeping tip.  Taking just the head in her mouth, she cupped his balls with one hand while she sucked slowly.  Caine almost felt his knees buckle from the feeling of her mouth on him.  As she took more of him into her mouth, her tongue running circles around his throbbing cock, he wound both his hands into her hair moaning.  It had been almost an hour now that they had been playing this game of chase and Caine was becoming unhinged, as his wings spread out wide behind him.  Jupiter’s hand moved to the swelling at the base of his dick, his knot growing tight.</p><p><br/>“So the hunter has finally caught his prey,” Jupiter said, stopping the glorious blowjob, but continuing to pump him.</p><p><br/>Looking up into his eyes, she couldn’t find words to describe how beautiful he looked at that moment.</p><p><br/>“What kind of trap has he set for her?” she inquired, almost demurely.</p><p><br/>“Your Majesty is about to find out,” he replied huskily, removing her still moving hand and smiling a full fanged grin.</p><p><br/>Jupiter’s heart gave a strong leap, as Caine knelt before her and leaned forward in a stalking motion, edging her backwards.</p><p><br/>As she started to lay her back down, he suddenly gripped her wrist and grasping her opposite hip her turned her onto her stomach.  Raising her hips, he thrust all the way inside her as she gasped, barely catching herself on her forearms.  He pumped hard and fast, feeling every inch of her tight heat.  Jupiter met each of his powerful strokes with the backwards push of her hips, panting and moaning.  His nails were digging into her skin as he rode her hard and she loved every moment of the onslaught to her body.  It was sending her over the edge again and as Caine felt the beginning pulsing of her climax he could have finished then and there.  Instead he withdrew, grasping at his quickly swelling knot to coax it down.</p><p><br/>When Jupiter felt him leave her body completely, she almost sobbed from the loss of contact that had been so close to giving her incredible ecstasy.  Turning her head to look back at him, a question on her lips he suddenly leaned across her back and kissed the words away.  Reaching under her stomach, he pulled her upward to press against his chest and slowly turned her back around.  Laying her on her back, he followed her body, his still hard dick between them, as he kissed her passionately.</p><p><br/>The hunter would always chase his prey, no matter how many galaxies she skipped across.  The beast could ravage her til she forgot her own name and knew only his.  But the man would love her til the last star in the Universe twinkled out of existence.</p><p><br/>Bracing himself on one arm, Caine used the other to slide himself back inside her warmth, this time slowly, rotating his hips into her with each deep entry.  Her hands ran up his shoulders and into the short, soft strands of his hair.  Their foreheads touched and Jupiter pressed closer to his hot skin, gasping at the intimacy he was filling her with.  His knot was swelling almost painfully now, but he kept his pace, Jupiter’s increasing heartbeat filling his ears.</p><p><br/>Now she was struggling to breath, as her whole being felt like it was standing at the edge or the unknown.  And then she was falling into the Abyss as Caine stroked her cheek, watching her climax rise up.  Leaning into her neck he nuzzled up against her ear.</p><p><br/>“I love you Jupiter Jones Wise,” he whispered.</p><p><br/>It was like a cosmic explosion ripped through her as she heard those words, and the Abyss had become a supernova of an erupting galaxy.  Her orgasm wracked her body as she spread her legs further and Caine surged one last time into, his knot sinking in and he was cumming long and hard inside her.  He groaned, arching his back, his whole body pulsing, climax after climax rolling across him.</p><p><br/>Caine’s breathing began to even out, even as small ripples of pleasure continued to crisscross his skin like electric sparks, and he looked down at Jupiter.  Her eyes were closed but he could see wet tears streaking past her long lashes.</p><p><br/>“Jupiter, what’s wrong?  Did I hurt you?” he asked, concern dampening what he’d been feeling moments ago.</p><p><br/>Blinking up at him, she gave him a trembling smile, the tears continuing to slip free.</p><p><br/>“No,” she reassured him, as she reached out to softly touch his cheek, “You just keep finding ways to surprise me.  Every time I think I can’t possibly love you more or feel closer to you, you do something like this.”</p><p><br/>“Like what?” he chuckled, relief allowing him to return to enjoying the nearness of her body, “As I recall, it was Her Majesty who planned this little game.”</p><p><br/>Adjusting his weight to his side, while gently wrapping Jupiter’s leg across his hip, he shifted their bodies with practiced ease to keep from crushing her into the blanket.  They’d be joined together for a while yet and in this position, Caine could look into her face and feel the warmth of her body.</p><p><br/>“You still manage to touch places deep inside me that I didn’t even realize were there until you bring them to life,” she said, stopping her caress of his face to kiss him, before sighing and leaning against his chest.</p><p><br/>Running a hand up her back, Caine let her words wash across him.  Love was no where near expressive enough to encompass what they had.  Feeling her skin shiver, Caine reached past her to pull the blanket around them.  Night had fallen and the cooler temperature was chilling her faster than him.</p><p><br/>“Next time, I’ll plan a longer chase,” she suddenly mumbled sleepily against him.</p><p><br/>Caine smiled, pulling her tighter to him.</p><p><br/>“I’ll look forward to it,” he whispered, as he watched here drift away, safe in his arms and his heart.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Serum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter proved much longer to put together than I had anticipated.  Focusing so much more on Caine and Jupiter had me re-reading so many other stories for inspiration. Plus my brain keeps fast forwarding to scenes in later chapers, it's making it hard to concentrate on creating enough detail.  Hopefully I can move faster after this.  Please leave comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night had grown heavy when Jupiter began to rouse from her sleepy haze, still tucked securely against Caine.  His eyes were closed but she could tell he was awake, ever vigilant, his ears twitching to distinguish nearby sounds, and his nose slightly flaring with every breath to test the air.  Smiling, she nuzzled against his neck and Caine opened his eyes to look down at her.</p><p><br/>“So did you enjoy the hunt legendary tracker?” she asked playfully.</p><p><br/>He bent his head to nuzzle against her nose, “Most definitely, Your Majesty.”</p><p><br/>Jupiter leaned in to kiss him, a smile on her lips.  Caine curled himself against her, deepening the kiss.  With a contented sigh, Jupiter left his lips and settled into his warm embrace, looking out at the forest beside them and then up to the starry sky.  A shooting star passed by and Jupiter tapped his arm.</p><p><br/>“Make a wish,” she said.</p><p><br/>Confused, Caine looked up into the sky as another streak of light passed overhead.</p><p><br/>“When you see a shooting star you’re supposed to make a wish,” she told him, “It’s an old Earth tradition.”</p><p><br/>“As I’m sure Your Majesty already knows the name ‘shooting star’ is not an accurate term.  Besides what more could I possibly wish for,” he told her smiling.</p><p><br/>“Come on, indulge me,” Jupiter said, rolling her eyes and pinching his bicep.</p><p><br/>“Shall I tell you my wish afterward?” Caine asked, as he closed his eyes and tried to think of something simple to ask the heavens for.</p><p><br/>“No, then it won’t come true,” she responded, closing her own eyes and making a wish.</p><p><br/>So Caine thought of the one thing that he truly wanted, time.  His arm tightened around her and Jupiter looked up at his face, suddenly deeply tense.  A frown creased her forehead as she wondered what kind of wish would make him so serious.  When he opened his eyes, he gazed down at her to see her worried expression.</p><p><br/>“Wow, that must have been some intense wish,” she said, searching his eyes for some clue.</p><p><br/>Brushing at her hair and than the soft skin on her chin, he brought her up to his lips.</p><p><br/>“I’ll tell you when it comes true,” he whispered into his kiss, as he reached down to stroke her warm and wet pussy.</p><p><br/>“Okay,” she breathed out, letting her head fall back and falling into the rhythm of his fingers.</p><p><br/>Meteorites continued to blaze across the sky, like a cascading waterfall as the two bodies below made love beneath them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Early morning light played across Layla’s still closed eyes and she stirred slowly.  The chirping of birds outside, echoed sweetly in her ears and she opened her eyes.   She was laying on her side as she looked to the lightly billowing curtains, filled with the rising sunlight.  Her head was cradled by a soft pillow and an arm that twitched slightly as she moved to plant a kiss on the flesh.  The bed shifted beneath her, as a warm body moved to cradle against her back and Kal placed his other arm around her.  His hand sought out her stomach and he rubbed gently across it, in a circular motion.</p><p><br/>Turning to face him, Layla smiled and gave him a proper good morning kiss.  Pulling her across his body, she sat up, straddling his waist.  Tossing her hair, she gave a slow rotation of her hips, feeling his arousal through his thin night pants.   Smiling, Kal grasped her hips, but instead of continuing the actions that were always, a joy to experience, he pulled her closer up his body to his chest.  Layla raised an eyebrow, as her arousal began to wet her own night pants.  She pulled at the soft laces that held them together, but Kal reached out to suddenly brush a hand across her stomach.  Than leaning forward he gently clasped his arms around her lower back and began to rub his cheek and chin across the soft, rounded skin.  A soft growl from him vibrated through her and than suddenly a new sensation gripped her.   The softest of movement inside her had her gasp, feeling like the lightest flutter of butterfly wings.  Kal looked up to her surprised face and frowned.</p><p><br/>“Are you alright?” he asked, concerned.</p><p><br/>“Yeah,” she almost whispered, “I felt them move for the first time.”</p><p><br/>Leaning up again, this time Kal just pressed his cheek against her stomach, closing his eyes he slowly nuzzled against her again.  As she gasped again, he felt the delicate movement, like a small throb that emanated from deep inside her.  Moving to kiss her stomach, she shivered at the delicate feel of his lips.</p><p><br/>“Can you tell how many?” he asked, pressing his ear to her, seeing if he could distinguish the small heartbeats within.</p><p><br/>Shaking her head, she brought her hands around his neck, relishing the intensity of this touch.</p><p><br/>“Soon we should be able to tell,” she told him.</p><p><br/>Kal’s hand moved along her sides and was going to move to start to undo her top when a deep rumble met his ears.</p><p><br/>Laughing, he laid back against the pillows, as Layla rubbed her suddenly complaining stomach.</p><p><br/>“To be continued, Commander,” he said, “It seems our children are hungry for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kal and Layla entered the semi-formal dinning room, down the hall from the great Throne Room.  Lexi was already present, munching on a delicate pastry, as she awaited the rest of the family.  Kal pulled out a seat for Layla, before taking his own.  Heavenly aromas wafted from steaming plates of hot buns filled with spicy meats, dripping honey cakes and a juicy plate of medium rare meats.  The last was meant mostly for Layla, she craved it at every meal, or rather her growing brood did.</p><p>They were just beginning to load their plates, when Jupiter and Caine joined them.  There hands were tightly entwined, and as Caine lead Jupiter to her seat, he placed a lingering kiss on her head, causing her to blush prettily.  Kal snickered quietly, knowing full well how his parents had spent their flying time last night.</p><p> <br/>Shaking her head to clear the mist of arousal Caine always managed to rise in her, Jupiter turned to her family and smiled broadly.    She loved these times they could just enjoy a meal and each others company.</p><p><br/>“So Layla we’ll be heading to Orous tomorrow to choose items for the wedding,” she said as she helped herself to a large serving of honey cakes.  She’d worked up quite an appetite from her chase with Caine.</p><p><br/>“Oh I’m so excited,” Lexi spoke up, “It’s going to be fabulously fun!”</p><p><br/>Layla swallowed with some difficulty.</p><p><br/>“Of course Your Majesty,” she replied, a small anxiety curling into her stomach.</p><p><br/>Jupiter’s face softened, “I know this is still strange for you Layla, but in time it will become more natural.  You’re still the same person, even if your position has changed.  Believe me when I say that even Caine will never be able to lose the fighter he was bred for.”</p><p><br/>“It’s true Layla,” Caine spoke to her, “I may be a King but my instincts will always be to protect my family, my pack which you are a part of.”</p><p><br/>His words settled across her and she smiled at him.</p><p><br/>“Okay, I can do this,” she said adamantly.</p><p><br/>Lexi gave a small shriek of joy and hugged Layla, “This really will be fun!” she assured her.</p><p><br/>Returning to eating, Jupiter went over their plans for the following day.</p><p><br/>A knock at the door interrupted their discussion and Jupiter called out an enter.  Stepping through the door, Sera Lytrin entered and bowed to the royal family.</p><p><br/>“Your Majesties, I’m sorry for the interruption but I have some exciting news,” Sera said.</p><p><br/>“You’re always welcome here,” Jupiter said smiling, “Please take a seat with us.”</p><p><br/>Sera took a place at the table, she was practically vibrating with the news she eagerly wanted to share.</p><p><br/>“After much work, I’ve finally had a breakthrough,” she began, “I’ve managed to create a first version of a new version of ReGenex.”</p><p><br/>All eyes were drawn to her as everyone stopped eating to stare.  Composing herself, Sera extracted a long vial of golden liquid from the leather apron, she had taken to wearing during her experiments.  She had her curly blond hair swept back into a tight braid, wound into a bun.  Her face was beaming as she stood and approached the King and Queen.  Giving a deep curtsy she held her creation up for them.</p><p><br/>“It’s not finished yet but all my preliminary experiments have proved successful at healing deep wounds and reversing early signs of aging.  More time of course will show how long the effects of anti-aging last but it’s a hopeful start,” she explained, “If Your Majesty would like to test it for herself, I’d be most honored.”</p><p><br/>She held the glowing vial out towards Jupiter who gazed at it in wonder.  As she reached for it, Caine intercepted her.  Even as trusting of Sera as he was, he couldn’t in good conscience allow his Queen to sample it first.  So he uncorked it and took a whiff.  It smelled of spices he couldn’t completely identify, some kind of herb and a glossing of honey.  Smelling nothing that seemed poisonous,  he took a small sip.  The taste was heavenly, like summer sun and as it coated his throat he felt a deep warming sensation.  Muscles that had ached slightly became non-existent and he felt strangely stronger.</p><p><br/>“It’s good,” he said smiling as he presented it to Jupiter.</p><p><br/>Jupiter brought the vial to her own nose but smelled nothing but it’s sweetness.  Looking around the table at her family, she took a deep breath and drank.  The taste of it exploded across her tongue and warmth grew down her throat and quickly spread through her whole body.  She felt invigorated, like she could suddenly jump from the table and dance across the floor.  Closing her eyes, she tried to take in every sensation it was causing as it coursed through her veins.  As gasp from Lexi, had her opening her eyes to take in the astonished faces around her.</p><p><br/>“What is it, do I suddenly have warts?” she asked hesitantly.</p><p><br/>Lexi stood immediately and found a small hand mirror to give her mother, disbelief in her eyes and a slight tremor in her hand.</p><p><br/>Jupiter hesitantly took the mirror and looking to Caine first, she saw his brow was furrowed.  Turning her face slowly towards the mirror, she almost dropped it at the first glimpse of her reflection.  All the gray in her hair was gone, which shone the deep brown of her youth.  But it was her face that had her reaching up to her cheek.  All the frown lines, she had developed from the constant stress of dealing with the Universe at large, the small crinkles that had formed around her eyes, all smoothed out.  She looked as young as she had when she had first learned of her Entitled status and stepped into her role as Queen.</p><p><br/>“Oh my God,” she whispered, touching every inch of her now sinfully sleek skin.</p><p><br/>“My current estimates would indicate that this formula has the strength to last one hundred years,” Sera said, pleasure filling her heart-shaped face, and her eyes glowing yellow, “I’ll need to run some test on you with Your Majesty’s permission of course.”</p><p><br/>Coming swiftly around the table, Jupiter embraced the tiny Apian splice.</p><p><br/>“You’ve created a miracle,” she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.</p><p><br/>“It’s only a start, Your Majesty, but I believe I’ve cracked the code to finally replace ReGenex,” she replied softly, returning Jupiter’s hug. </p><p><br/>For so long now, Jupiter had felt that she was standing at the edge of the Void, no end to the use of ReGenex.  Now she could envision a bridge that could be built to a new reality.  A Universe that could be changed.  She wanted to cartwheel across the room and rush to a window to whoop with joy.  Smiling so wide she stood to turn to Caine and rushed into his arms.  His grip was like iron as he embraced her, bending his head to inhale every piece of her excitement.  Her scent seemed to have shifted, more intense and filled with layer, upon layer of newness.  Tears were forming in his eyes, could this even be possible?  He felt so many emotions in this moment, but deep down he was scared.  Terrified of what this could all mean, not just to the Universe at large, but to him specifically.</p><p><br/>Everyone was standing now, coming towards Jupiter and Sera quietly slipped from the room to allow the family time to absorb everything.  Jupiter turned to hug everyone.</p><p><br/>“Oh my God mom, “ Lexi said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, “You look just like I remember you when I was small,” laughing suddenly she added, “You look as young as me now!”</p><p><br/>“You look beautiful mom,” Kal said softly, squeezing her, his eyes closed as he allowed his happiness to seep into her.</p><p><br/>Layla suddenly took to a knee and bowed her head toward Jupiter.</p><p><br/>“Layla, please don’t do that,” Jupiter rushed to grasp her hands and pull her upright.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, Your Majesty but this miracle just makes me want to swear my allegiance to you again and again,” Layla explained as best she could.</p><p><br/>For her, who had never seen Jupiter when she first stepped into her role as Queen, it was like meeting her anew, as the woman who had been determined to change the Universe. </p><p><br/>“I’m still Jupiter,” she said evenly, conviction reaffirmed deep inside her.</p><p><br/>“Gods, wait till everyone sees you tomorrow on Orous!” Lexi exclaimed excitedly.</p><p><br/>Caine stepped forward, frowning again.  He felt a sudden intense need to protect Jupiter from the revelation of what had just happened.</p><p><br/>“Perhaps we should postpone the trip,” he said, uncertainly.</p><p><br/>“Postpone?” Jupiter said surprisingly, “Absolutely not.  This wedding is staying on course no matter how much new time I’ve been given.  Besides,” she added, “If not for Layla, none of this would have been possible.  She brought Sera to us, it’s almost like fate.”</p><p><br/>“Now everyone should start getting ready for tomorrow,” she commanded, a broad smile on her face.</p><p><br/>The three left together, talking animatedly between themselves, leaving Jupiter and Caine alone.</p><p><br/>“Okay, what was that about?” she asked turning to him once they were alone.</p><p><br/>It had taken quite some time for Jupiter to become attuned to the subtle shifts in Caine’s body language, and right now she was thoroughly confused by his stiff attitude.  She thought he’d be practically jumping for joy at what Sera had managed to do, even though that was not one of the ways she had ever seen him express himself.  But his stoic silence was unnerving.<br/>Coming towards her slowly, still acclimating himself to her physical change, he gently grasped her shoulders.</p><p><br/>“I just…I’m wary of the reaction you’ll be met with when we step onto Orous.  Everyone will see how you’ve changed and word is going to spread quickly.  I’m worried about what this is going to cause,” he tried to explain.</p><p><br/>“Well I’m sure most everyone is going to think that I finally decided to embrace the use of ReGenex for a start,” she said matter of factly, “We need to plan how to proceed with the real reason before we make any announcements.  But right now I’m more concerned about this strange reaction I’m getting from you.”</p><p><br/>She leaned into him, searching his face.</p><p><br/>“Jupiter this gift is almost too much for me to believe right now.  I honestly don’t know how I’m feeling.  Looking at you, the woman who I first rescued from the clutches of every Abrasax sibling, is like dreaming but I’m awake,” he said, “In all honesty, I’m terrified.”</p><p><br/>Wrapping her arms firmly around him, she could understand.  Everything was about to change drastically.</p><p><br/>“Do you remember what I told you when I first officially became an Entitled?” she asked softly.</p><p><br/>Caine smiled fondly, “You told me that you were still the same person, that it didn’t change the things or people you still cared about.”</p><p><br/>“And that’s still true after all these years and it’s not going to change.  I’m still me, Jupiter Jones, former cleaning lady and resident of Earth.”</p><p><br/>“Well some things have changed, Your Majesty, it’s Jupiter Jones Wise now,” he said, lightening the mood.</p><p><br/>Looking up at him, she smiled before pulling him down into a long kiss.</p><p><br/>“Yes Jupiter Jones Wise, your wife and mate.  I belong to you and only you,” she whispered into his lips.</p><p><br/>He gripped her harder and took her mouth into a deep, passionate kiss.</p><p><br/>When they pulled apart, Jupiter sighed, pressing her head against his chest.</p><p><br/>“I think I’d like to take a walk in the gardens,” she told him, “Would you like to join me Your Majesty”</p><p><br/>Brushing her cheek lightly, he drank in the sight of her, so many things running through his mind.</p><p><br/>“You go ahead, I’ll join you in a bit.  I’d like to take a moment to think,” he told her honestly.</p><p><br/>Nodding her head in upstanding, “Okay,” she said, brushing his lips softly before stepping away.</p><p><br/>Once she had left, Caine resumed his seat and tried to quell the emotions raging inside of him.  Normally able to think calmly and rationally about any situation, he couldn’t seem to organize his thoughts.  Just the night before he had made a seemingly impossible wish and now it had come true.  How could he find the words to express to Jupiter the one fear he had never spoken to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jupiter stepped out onto the stone patio that led out to the sprawling gardens from the Throne Room and stood taking a deep breath.  The wide grassy expanse held tables and white, wrought iron chairs for pleasant meals to share outdoors.  Lined with tall hedges, bearing white and gold fragrant flowers, she felt like she was seeing it all with fresh eyes.  The scents were invigorating and elevated her senses.  Wanting to feel every inch of the lush greenery, she decided to remove the high-heeled cream colored shoes she had donned that morning.  Stepping gently onto the grass, she closed her eyes, her bare toes curling into the cool blades.  Moving further on, her gown trailed behind her.  It was a deep green, glimmering with stones and had a long slit up the front, allowing her legs free movement.  At her waist was a thick black belt that her lighter green blouse was tucked.  A breeze caught at the billowy fabric around her arms and she spread them wide, wanting to feel it against her bare skin.  A laugh escaped her lips as she imagined what her Royal Guards would think to see their Queen nude, running through the gardens.  She kept a steady pace, pathways ran along her right and left as she walked, it was looking at everything with new eyes.  </p><p><br/>At the farthest end, a wide stairway descended to the maze below.  Four Royal Guards manned them as they stood at attention for their Queen.  She smiled and bowed at each one as she made her way down, noticing the barely concealed surprise at her altered appearance.  As she entered the tall hedges that wound their way to the center, she ran her hand along the stiff leaves.  A shadow crossed over her as she set a leisurely pace.  She didn’t need to look up to know who it was, Caine was following her progress, both as guardian and so much more.<br/>When she reached the gazebo at the center, he was waiting for her.</p><p><br/>“I see you decided to join me after all,” she said entering the white columned structure, covered in deep burgundy colored roses, twining up to create the cover above.</p><p><br/>They smelled lovely and Jupiter took a moment to lean into one and inhaled it’s aroma deeply.  Caine came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips.  Standing upright, she could feel the heat of his body against her back, seeping into her.  His hands slowly moved up her sides and than her arms and Jupiter closed her eyes, just experiencing every tingle his touch sent through her.  Suddenly he gripped her more firmly and turned her, pressing her almost roughly against one of the columns.  His mouth was on hers with a fierceness that caught her off guard.  Petals fell all around them as Jupiter was crushed into the foliage, her heartrate speeding up at the onslaught of Caine’s desire.  As his lips moved rapidly to her neck, nipping and licking at her neck, she wound her hands into his hair, she felt like she was burning inside.</p><p><br/>“Take me to bed,” she moaned, wanting to desperately feel his bare skin against hers.   </p><p><br/>Sweeping her up, he spread his wings and flew with an almost desperate speed out the gazebo and across the gardens, high to their room.  Without stopping at the balcony, Caine brought them straight to the rounded bed, covered in peach colored, silken sheets.  Jupiter was breathless as he set her gently on her feet and moved away to swiftly sit and removed his boots.  He still hadn’t spoken a word to her and questions were flying through her brain  at the strange intensity he was practically vibrating with.  All words died on her tongue as she watched him quickly strip his shirt and return to wrap her in his muscular arms and engulf her mouth in needy desire.  His tongue swept into her sweet taste, ravaging her lips before moving to her neck with hot kisses and hard nips till he reached the spot that was his mark.  Surprisingly, even though the serum had returned her youth, his teeth impression still remained, like his splicer’s brand, a permanent part of her.  He sucked at it as his hands pulled at Jupiter’s blouse, ripping the delicate fabric from her body.</p><p><br/>Jupiter gasped as the cooler air of the room swept across her skin, hardening her nipples, before she was pressed against the bare flesh of Caine’s chest.  His hands skimmed across her waist, undoing her belt and the ties of her skirt, letting it pool at her feet.  Completely naked, she threw her head back as she tried to focus on the feeling of his fingers running everywhere.  It was rare when Caine took control and Jupiter exalted in those moments, no command she could give would stop him in these times of needy desire.  </p><p><br/>An undignified yelp escaped her lips, as he unexpectedly grasped her upper thighs and thrust her up into the air, almost as graceful as an acrobatic move.  One arm came to hold her firm ass cupped in his forearm, the other rounding around her waist as he pulled her wet sex to his mouth.  Jupiter draped her legs over his shoulders and gripped his hair to steady herself in this crazy, new position.  His mouth and tongue were exploring every fold of her slick lips and clit, and she threw her head back.  She’d never felt so high both emotionally and physically as she gazed up the curved walls to the glass rotunda above them.  The blue of the afternoon sky was filled with slowly moving puffy clouds and Jupiter felt like she was flying amongst them.  Her orgasm hit her fast and hard as she unconsciously ground down onto Caine’s mouth, spasms from her climax shaking her frame.  As her legs slipped weakly from his shoulders, he slowly lowered her body down his own.  He was completely naked now, somehow removing his pants while Jupiter had her head in the clouds.  With both his hands under her thighs, his hard erection, pulsed against her stomach as he placed her down on the bed.  Reaching out delicately, he wound his hands through her hair, loosening the elegant coif her stylists had created earlier, till her hair was completely hanging down her back.  Her body was still heaving from her climax, sweat glistened across her flushed neck and Caine kissed her slowly this time, pushing her body down and back into the sheets, till their bodies were flush against each other.  Jupiter tried to wrap her legs around his waist, but they were still weak and trembling.</p><p><br/>Rubbing a circular motion against her clit with his thumb, Jupiter’s body bucked up against him, her desire rising again.  When he slowly slid into her, she felt like she was falling apart all over again.  He settled fully inside her, a groan escaping his lips, as his wings spread out fully behind him.  It somehow felt like the first time to Jupiter, feeling every inch of himself buried inside her.  Caine rotated his hips against her, his groin rubbing her clit and she was amazed at how close she felt another orgasm building powerfully inside her.</p><p><br/>“Caine,” she sobbed, pulling his lips to hers.</p><p><br/>He began to pump into her, and her legs fell open wider.  She could feel his hardening knot with each thrust, but he kept his rhythm, holding back with intense control.  Jupiter was going to fall apart at any moment but she wanted to feel him fall first this time.  So as he pushed inside her again, she gripped his body with her legs and holding her climax in check she used her internal muscle to pulse around his hard dick.  Caine’s breath hitched and Jupiter turned her head, pulling his lips towards her neck,</p><p><br/>“Do you want to bite me,” she whispered, “Because I need you to.”</p><p><br/>Caine’s eyes flashed that beautiful amber, where his beast lived, and sinking his sharp canines into the throbbing pulse of her neck joint he pushed all the way inside of her.  His knot spread her wide and he was cumming with abandon deep inside of her and Jupiter let go of her own, their bodies writhing in ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>The following morning, the Royal family prepared to board The Titian, as Jupiter had dubbed the largest and most elegant ship of her fleet.  As they approached the entrance, Jupiter took the lead in a shimmering white gown, a diamond encrusted tiara adorning her elaborate hair style.  At the open back air lock, Stinger was waiting and it was the first time he was seeing the changed Queen.  Taking a knee, he bowed deeply, tears threatening at the corners of his golden eyes.  All around her, the Royal Guards also took to a knee, following their commanders action.  Rushing forward, Jupiter grasped Stinger’s shoulders and pulled him up to stand.</p><p><br/>“Stinger no, please don’t,” she exclaimed, looking into his eyes.</p><p><br/>Hesitantly touching her face, she smiled at him.  She placed both her hands against his cheeks and drew his forehead towards hers.  They had shared so much over the years and he was as much of a father figure to her as anyone could ever be.  So many memories of betrayal, redemption and at the end friendship.  Stinger looked over Jupiter’s shoulder to meet Caine’s eyes.  What must it have been like for him to see Jupiter transform.  Neither of them were strangers to the effects of ReGenex, but this new formula would open up fissures of dissent and aggression.  While a true miracle, Jupiter still carried an innocence that both Caine and Stinger knew could lead to disaster and possible death.  Nodding his head in understanding, Caine steeled his nerve, preparing for the real battle that was to come.</p><p>  <br/>“I’m still Jupiter, don’t ever forget that,” she told him softly.</p><p><br/>“Aye, Your Majesty,” he said, straightening, trying to find a momentary peace in the sight before him.</p><p><br/>“Good!  Than let’s get this moving along,” she commanded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once everyone was boarded, they went their separate ways to their spacious rooms.  Leading the Royal Guard at the moment was Lieutenant Commander Marcus Valiante and he had been assigned to stand watch over Lexi, their previous involvement having grown into a very trusting relationship.  As the ship began it’s ascent to the stars and their ultimate destination, Jupiter took the time to head to the bridge to check in with the Captain, Caine a solid presence at her side.  Several men, woman and splices manned the various controls and all stepped back from their duties to bow to their Queen and King.  </p><p> <br/>Captain Argus Valiante stood at attention as she approached.</p><p><br/>“Captain Valiante, I trust your new duties are to your liking?” she inquired.</p><p><br/>“Very much so, Your Majesty,” he replied bowing his head.</p><p><br/>“Than I shall leave you to your preparations.  What is our estimation on arrival on Orous?”</p><p><br/>“Three hours max, Your Majesty.  I’ll inform you the moment we’re ready to portal,” he informed her.</p><p><br/>“Excellent!” she exclaimed, “Than I shall leave you to it.”</p><p><br/>Exiting the control center, she placed a hand on Caine’s outstretched arm and the Royal Couple made their way to their private room to make final preparations for their arrival on Orous.  To her disappointment, Caine left her, making excuses about checking in with Stinger.  He was nervous, it was barely contained beneath the normal air of control he always kept in check.  Nodding in acquiesce, Jupiter felt uneasy at Caine’s almost erratic behavior.  As he left her alone, she decided to make her way up to the gardens above, hoping she could unravel the mystery that Caine seemed to have become.</p><p> </p><p>In a separate room, Lexi had dragged a somewhat reluctant Layla to her and Kal’s personal quarters.</p><p><br/>“Okay, now sit,” Lexi commanded as best she could without sounding too much like a Royal.</p><p><br/>Layla sighed and plopped down on the cushioned stool before the tall mirror Lexi had indicated.  Logically she understood that the position she had with the Jones-Wise family dictated that she maintain a certain appearance, especially in public settings.  But all her training was deeply ingrained in her DNA and dressing up was not part of it.  As a Commander, her job was protection.  As a soon to be married woman, officially making her Entitled, everything she knew was being turned upside down.  Her existence splitting in two.</p><p><br/>“Look at yourself Layla,” Lexi said, coming to stand beside her.  “You’re beautiful.”</p><p><br/>Rolling her eyes, Layla indulged her friend and sister, looking at her reflection.  Beautiful was not a term usually applied to Splices, especially not a Lycantant.  Yes she felt a sense of beauty when Kal looked at her, or touched her but that was different.   Gazing at herself, she tried to see herself as something other than the war machine she had always been.  <br/>Her deep purple eyes were large and luminous, her caramel skin smooth.  As Lexi stepped behind her with a simple brush, she watched the thick black and purple streaked hair smooth out under Lexi’s expert hands.  Layla’s full, slightly pink tinged lips smiled at the feel of the bristles caressing her scalp and pulling the hair around her pointed ears.  When Lexi finished, Layla’s hair was shinning.</p><p><br/>The bedroom door opened and two household splices entered the room.  Nyree and Juncal were different species of Avian Splices and they were the Queen’s personal stylists.  Bowing to the two woman, then remained standing patiently.</p><p><br/>“Okay I’ll let them work their magic,” Lexi said placing a quick kiss on Layla’s cheek.</p><p><br/>“I leave her in your very capable hands,” she said to the two waiting women.</p><p><br/>They bowed as Lexi left the room, then approached Layla who wasn’t quite sure how she was supposed to act.  </p><p><br/>“My lady, with your permission we’ll begin,” Nyree said, stepping beside Layla and bowing.</p><p><br/>Unable to think of a response, she bowed her head.  Juncal gavee a small laugh, placing a hand on Layla’s shoulder.</p><p><br/>“Relax My Lady, we’re here to handle everything,” she said.</p><p><br/>Taking a deep breath, Layla turned to Juncal and said, “Okay, let’s do this.”</p><p><br/>“If you’ll step this way, we’ll start with your clothes before moving to your hair and makeup,” Nyree said, gesturing to the right where three mirrors formed a semi-circle around a two layered standing area.</p><p><br/>Layla rose and stepped up, looking at three reflections of herself.  Since she couldn’t comfortably wear her legion uniform with her growing stomach, Jupiter had helped her to choose clothing that still made her feel like herself.   They had chosen an array of yoga pants that allowed her easy movement and felt familiar to her body.  Her tops were also more free flowing now but had been specifically designed to accommodate her wings.    However her feet still bore her Skyjacker boots, which she had adamantly refused to stop wearing.  Both attendants looked down now at Layla’s feet than looked at each other.</p><p><br/>“If My Lady would kindly disconnect her boots,” Nyree said.</p><p><br/>Layla grimaced.</p><p><br/>“Okay fine but on one condition,” she told the two women, “Can you please stop referring to me as ‘My Lady’ and just call me Layla?”</p><p><br/>“Of course we can Layla,” Juncal laughed, bending to prepare to remove the boots.</p><p><br/>Using her gloves, Layla disconnected the circuitry and let them free her bare feet.  She then removed her gloves and wrist guards, and all the items were placed together on a nearby bench.</p><p><br/>With practiced ease, they gently stripped Layla’s clothing completely till she was stark naked.  A flush of embarrassment colored Layla’s face and she shifted uncomfortably, feeling much too exposed.  Unconsciously she placed an arm across her swollen breasts in an effort to feel slightly covered.  To her relief, Juncal had her step into a pair of silken, cream colored underwear, lined in lace.  </p><p><br/>“If you would kindly remove your arm, Layla , I’ll put on your bustier,” Nyree said.</p><p><br/>Complying slowly, she was covered with a matching top of cream silk but made of stiff fabric.  It was strapless and formed a v shape.   Her breasts were cupped, as the clasps at her back were fastened just below her wing joints.  The sides molded to her ribcage angling down towards the front, where a crisscrossed ribbon was tied by Juncal just above her bellybutton.  It fit snuggly against her skin but not constrictive, despite the ridiculous amount of cleavage it created.</p><p><br/>Next came a long flowing white shirt.  The front buttoned down to just above her thighs and long billowing sleeves, slit down the back and front of her arms, hung three quarters to bunch at a buttoned cuff.  The fabric felt as light and soft as butterfly wings.   Layla then stepped into a pair of slim pants of the same color that clung to her muscular legs but stretched to allow her easy movement but put no pressure on her stomach as they were tied lightly but firmly.  </p><p><br/>Nyree then brought forth the piece that changed the whole outfit.  A long, dark purple tunic with intricate embroidery and tiny sparkling diamonds.  It was actually two pieces, that again fit over her wings and clasped at her shoulders and down her back.  The collar reached up to just below her hair line and came together at the front in a v-shape with buttons down the front, the whole piece reaching to her knees.  Layla looked at herself in the mirror and felt transformed.  The outfit was simple yet elegant, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever worn.  The final items were a pair of tall, dark brown boots with a slight heel.</p><p><br/>“Does the outfit please you Layla?” Nyree asked, as the two woman stepped back for Layla to look at herself.</p><p><br/>“It’s perfect,” she said softly, bowing her head at them in thanks.</p><p><br/>“Excellent,” Juncal smiled, “Now let’s get your hair and makeup done!”</p><p><br/>In astonishment, Layla watched herself transformed back at the seated mirror.  They wound her hair into tiny braids which were pulled up to form woven circles, hanging around her pointed ears.  Her eyes were brushed with dark purple and silver, lined with a shimmery lavender that made her eyes larger and deeper in color.  Her lips were glossed with a deep mauve shade and the along the edges of her eyes, eight silver gems were spaced evenly, from her eyebrows curving around with the last just below her lower lashes.  Her nails had even been painted to match her tunic with the tips covered with silver, shimmering with rhinestones.</p><p><br/>The final touch was a silver circlet, placed across the top of her hair with large orbs of swirling purple and silver.  Juncal and Nyree stepped back and bowed deeply at Layla who was mesmerized by her reflected image.</p><p><br/>"Would you like anything else, Layla?” Juncal asked, her face gently smiling.</p><p><br/>Layla wasn’t sure how to respond.</p><p><br/>Nyree came forward and placed a soft hand on Layla’s shoulder.</p><p><br/>“You look beautiful, Layla,” she said, reassuringly.</p><p><br/>“Thank you both,” Layla said turning to them, bowing her head.</p><p><br/>They both bowed back and than laughing they both saluted her, which she smiled at.</p><p><br/>“Will there be anything else you’d like?” Nyree asked, “We’ll be portaling about thirty minutes.”</p><p><br/>“No you’ve both done an incredible job,” Layla responded, “Thank you again.”</p><p><br/>Once she was alone in the room, Layla turned back to the mirror, still trying to assimilate the image reflected as her own.  Stepping away she turned towards the large bed and gazed out at the stars through the wide windows behind the headboard.  On a nightstand beside the bed, her mauler had been placed with care earlier.  She contemplated whether she should put it on.  Looking down at her outfit, she debated with herself.  Putting it on was second nature for her, but on the wearing it on the outside of her tunic would certainly be frowned upon and under the tunic would make for an unattractive bulge.  But going out into a very public setting with the royal family unarmed felt worrisome and wrong to her.  </p><p><br/>Leaving the bedside, she approached a tall wardrobe.  Opening the doors, she choose two mid-sized blades from among the small arsenal of weapons she always kept on hand, and found they slipped easily into the sides of her boots.  It made her feel a little better as she turned back towards the wide universe outside and took a deep breath, settling herself for the new experiences that awaited her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>As Layla was being transformed, another woman was spending time contemplating her own unique change.   On the top deck of her ship, a garden had been designed with stone pathways that trailed through the delicate foliage.  Benches dotted the area and a small pool trickled to the left, filled with colorful fish and small elevated waterways that created tiny falls and pleasant sounds.</p><p><br/>Jupiter was standing near the pond, watching the fish play, a smile of excitement lighting her face.  She was looking at her reflection, still reaching up to feel the soft skin of her now young face.  The serum was still pleasantly warm in her body, and every so often sent tingles up her arms.  She knew Caine was watching her, even though he hadn’t made his presence known.  Ever since they had witnessed the effects of Sera’s first version, Life’s Elixir, she’d chosen to call it, Jupiter had sensed a strange shift in Caine’s demeanor towards her.   Closing her eyes, Jupiter allowed the scent of her love to wind around her, weaving a path in his direction.  His footsteps were near silent, but she’d become so attuned with his body, that she could almost see his approach behind her closed eyelids.  The heat of his body radiated towards her right and than the gently brush of his fingertips slid down her arm.  Her scent blossomed and expanded around him, a new freshness mingled with it that Caine couldn’t quite describe.</p><p><br/>Keeping her eyes closed, she allowed him to dip closer to her, rubbing his nose into the sensitive space below her ear.  She shivered and her scent became stronger as he planted a long kiss to her skin.  Wanting nothing more than to turn into his lips, she worked hard to resist the urge.  Instead she opened her eyes and looked back to the rippling water below to see him</p><p>.<br/>“What is it, Caine?” she asked softly, watching his reflection stiffen and a strange, pained expression cloud his features.</p><p><br/>Sighing, she turned to him.</p><p><br/>“Every since I drank the new serum, you’ve been looking at me differently,” she said pointedly, tired of waiting for him to express how he was feeling.</p><p><br/>Caine’s hazel eyes met her head on, but still he didn’t speak.  How do you tell the one you love more than the air you breath, that one moment had given the most precious gift and dispelled the greatest fear at the same time.</p><p><br/>Jupiter stepped closer to him, a sudden look of terror filling her beautiful eyes.</p><p><br/>“Do I…do I smell different now?” she asked in a small voice, raising a trembling hand to her throat.</p><p><br/>She remembered Caine had told her how bathing repeatedly in ReGenex altered how an Entitled smelled.  Each bath erased more of who they had been to any splice who’s sense of smell was heightened.  What if the serum had done the same to her?  What if he was losing the connection to her, what if she was losing him?</p><p><br/>Gripping his arm fiercely, Jupiter searched his eyes, feeling every bit of excitement from before being consumed by a shaking horror.</p><p><br/>“Jupiter, no,” he shook his head vehemently, as he pulled her tightly to him.  Her breath was erratic as she verged on a panic attack, pressing into him.  He swallowed hard, she didn’t understand because he’d never told her.  Smoothing her elegantly braided hair and rubbing the small of her back, he eased her back from her fears.</p><p><br/>“If anything, your scent has become deeper, so many more layers of who you are,” he tried to explain.</p><p><br/>“Than why does it seem like you’ve been pulling away from me?” she quivered, leaning back to look him in the face.</p><p><br/>Her cheeks were wet and her scent was muddy and tear streaked.  Reaching out, Caine lightly wiped a glistening drop from her face.</p><p><br/>“My Queen, my love, my one true mate,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.  “For life,” he continued choking, “even when you are no longer by my side.”</p><p><br/>Confused, she pulled back again, cupping his face in both her hands.  Shaking her head, she thought of all the times she told him her feelings for him would never change, that she would never leave him.  She’d spoken words, given sweet caresses and offered her body, sharing her soul in ways she never believed possible.  Could it be, after all these years, that he still didn’t believe her?</p><p><br/>“Caine,” she began.</p><p><br/>But he shook his head at her to quiet her and turning, he gently lead her to a blooming hedge and a rounded, cushioned bench.  Before them the stars spread out endlessly from the deck of the garden, a viewing area encased completely in glass.  Caine took a moment to look out into that never-ending void, holding Jupiter’s small hand in both his.  She waited patiently, knowing he was trying to find the right words to speak to her.  Dropping his head, he began to trace small patterns across the skin of her soft hand.</p><p><br/>“You already know that splices live long lives,” he began.  “Not as long as Entitleds of course, unless they find some way to afford another life.  Every splice’s lifespan is different but Lycantant’s, well, they live the longest.  It’s part of the reason the Legion requests more of them than others.”</p><p><br/>Jupiter listened, knowing most of what he was saying already.</p><p><br/>“There’s very little history about how the Verse came into existence, but it’s always been rumored that Lycans were the first to come to life.  It’s why we believe Lycantant’s live the longest,” he continued, still running his fingers along her hand.</p><p><br/>“And how long is that?” she asked, as he fell silent again.</p><p><br/>“Close to a thousand years, if they’re lucky to survive the Legion and work off their debt,” he responded, almost sadly.</p><p><br/>“Wow,” she breathed, a sudden thought crossing her mind.  “You’ve never told me how old you are.”</p><p><br/>Looking at her than and smiling shyly, “You’ve never asked.”</p><p><br/>“Well?” she asked, curiosity pushing away more of her earlier fears.</p><p><br/>“Two Hundred and Seventy-Five,” he said.</p><p><br/>Unbidden, the phrase ‘robbing the cradle’ came to Jupiter and she had to bite back a laugh.  She’d always kind of felt that she and Caine were close in age, and she was sure that if her muddled brain could work out the math, they would be.  But he’d said Lycantants could live to be a thousand, so he was still young by those standards.</p><p><br/>“You know,” she said, reaching out to cover his moving hand with her other, “I’ve always had a thing for older guys.”</p><p><br/>Smiling, full fanged, Caine almost laughed at the playful look in her eyes.  But than gripping her hands, he looked down again.</p><p><br/>“When you first learned what ReGenex was made of and how it was used, you swore you’d never use it.  You vowed to stop it, no matter how long it took and I was so proud of you for that,” Caine’s voice a mix of bitterness and wonderment.</p><p><br/>Something wet hit Jupiter’s hand and it took her a moment to realize it was a tear.  An inkling of where his conversation was going coalesced in her head.  Without using ReGenex, Jupiter, as a Terrsie, would continue to age.  Without ReGenex, she would eventually pass from this Universe, and Caine would have to watch.</p><p><br/>The nightmares, she suddenly thought.  There were some nights that Jupiter would awaken to a low growl followed by a mournful sob, as Caine tossed and trembled beside her.  She’s hold him tight til he came around and she’d softly smooth his damp hair and quietly ask him what was wrong.  All he’d ever say was ‘loss’, no matter how long she held him and waited for him to tell her more.  She’d thought of many things he’d lost over the years.  His pack mates at birth, his wings to a court-martial that stripped him of the only family he’d made.  Even his loss of self worth, struggling through the Deadlands for years.  </p><p><br/>Lycantants mate for life, he explained to her gravely before they had taken that final step.  To Jupiter, it had been the most blissful thing imaginable.  She wanted to belong to him and no one else.  She’d read sheave upon sheave about what mating entailed, asked endless questions, and searched her soul.  She thought she understood, but the gravity of what he had given her was beyond her comprehension.  Till now.  He would never mate another after her, his heart and soul would follow hers, leaving him alone and empty through countless centuries.</p><p><br/>“Loss,” she said softly, feeling more droplets and a trembling in his hands.  “All those nightmares, they were about me.”</p><p><br/>Nodding, Caine couldn’t speak but managed to bring her hands to his lips.</p><p><br/>“Oh Caine, I never thought…” she couldn’t finish, the image of him without her breaking her heart.</p><p><br/>Pulling her hands away she threw herself into his arms and together they cried.  Jupiter felt somehow so selfish.</p><p><br/>“I’m so sorry,” she moaned into his chest.</p><p><br/>“No Jupiter, I should have told you, I just…I felt like if I had, it would have made it too real to bear,” he said huskily into her hair.</p><p><br/>Raising her face towards his, he drank in her sight, reddened eyes and slightly swollen bottom lip that she had worried at with her teeth.  She was still the most beautiful sight to him, because it showed how much she cared for him.</p><p><br/>“When I watched what the serum did to you yesterday, I felt this heavy piece that had been sitting on my heart shift.  I felt hope and I was terrified to want to believe,” he told her, kissing her fiercely.</p><p><br/>Jupiter returned the passion and heat of his mouth, needing him to feel how alive she was.  That she was here by his side and she wasn’t going to leave.</p><p><br/>When they broke apart, Jupiter took a few moments to let her racing heart steady before looking up at him.</p><p><br/>“Yes, we have hope now and I believe in it,” she told him with conviction and love.</p><p><br/>Surprising her, he suddenly stood and stepped towards the wide stone, viewing dais.</p><p><br/>“Lucanus,” he called to the ship’s presence.</p><p><br/>“Yes, Your Majesty,” a male voice responded.</p><p><br/>“Can you play us some music?” he asked.</p><p><br/>“Anything specific, Your Majesty?”</p><p><br/>“Something from Earth,” Caine said looking at Jupiter.  “Something to fit the mood but maybe from before 2020.”</p><p><br/>“As it pleases you,” Lucanus said, as a lite beat filled the gardens.</p><p><br/>“May I ask Your Majesty for a dance?” Caine asked, extending his hand to Jupiter.</p><p><br/>Laughing softly, Jupiter stood and joined him, placing her hand in his.</p><p><br/>“I might be a bit constricted in this,” she said gesturing at her evening gown.</p><p><br/>Smiling, Caine stepped close to her and applied a quick series of taps on the com-plant at the base of her hairline.  Jupiter watched as her gown shimmered, replaced by a flowing jade green top with slit sleeves, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and tall tan boots with a slight heel.  Her hair was completely loose and the beat of the song was slowly slipping into her veins.  Caine extended his hand again and she swayed to meet him.  Their hips came together in a gyrating motion before Caine dipped her and brought her back up, and then they were moving together.  Flowing steps carried them across the floor, as for the first time in so long Jupiter remembered her old life.  Late nights with friends, skimming across bar room floors and dancing close with guys whose names no longer mattered.  In this moment, moving with the man she loved, she wasn’t a Queen of the Universe, she was just Jupiter.<br/>The music played backdrop to the perfect harmony of the dancing bodies, stepping together with a somehow practiced ease.</p><p><br/>As they wound past each other and back together, the stars twinkling all around them, they were unaware of the small audience they had.  Further back in the gardens, Lexi was standing watching the beautiful scene before her.  When she felt Kal come to stand beside her, she smiled up at him as he placed an arm across her shoulder.  She wrapped her own arm around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder.  Together they swayed lightly with the music, watching their parents.</p><p><br/>At the main entrance to the gardens, Stinger was standing guard, a soft smile on his lips.  The dancing couple held him mesmerized.  Nothing like them had ever existed in the Verse and it was an incredible thing for him to witness and be a part of.  The doors slid open and he turned to see Kiza, dressed in standard legion attire, a mauler at her hip.  Her blonde hair was swept up into a bun at the nape of her neck and she smiled at him as she linked an arm through his.</p><p><br/>“What’s with the sappy smile Old Man,” she teased.</p><p><br/>Slightly embarrassed, Stinger looked down before retuning his gaze to Caine and Jupiter.  Kiza followed the look and she smiled broadly.</p><p><br/>“An unbelievable love,” he said.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always have music playing while I write, I'm sure I'm not alone in that.  But the scene with Jupiter and Caine dancing was particulary inspired by ODESZA-Across the Room featuring Leon Bridges if anyone is interested in listening to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Orous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been so long since I've added to this story and unfortunately it's not complete but I wanted to get something up.  Just been having such horrible writer's block.   Nothing worse than knowing where I want to go but stuck on how to finally get there.   I'm hoping that those who've been following my story are still interested.   Please bear with me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Layla stood watching the stars as they melted into gold and the ship lurched, portaling to reveal the huge planet that was Orous, home to thousands of inhabitants and the seat of law and order.  The Titan began its slow descent past the massive rings surrounding the planet and Layla tried to calm the swell of anxiety that was building in her.</p>
<p>She’d been here many times before, usually on official Legion business, but it was to be the first time she stepped among the people as a soon to be Royal.  Looking down at her elegant clothing, she ran her hands down the bejeweled tunic, wondering how she would handle the stares she was sure to get.</p>
<p>A knock at the door, had her turning as Kal entered.  He froze as soon as he saw her, his eyes wide with astonishment.  Layla felt a flush at her face and she began to fidget under his intense look.</p>
<p>“I feel so odd like this,” her unsteady words causing him to finally move towards her.</p>
<p>A hard lump was forming in her throat, and she swallowed it down.   Slowly Kal reached out and touched her cheek.</p>
<p>“Do I look ridiculous?” she asked, uncertainty in her eyes.</p>
<p>He shook his head, “No, you look like a stunning miracle, too beautiful for words.”</p>
<p>Blushing furiously, she looked down from his eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said looking back up at him, “You make me feel like a Queen.”</p>
<p>“You’ll always be a Queen to me,” he said, kissing her softly.</p>
<p>Layla sighed, her inner turmoil easing with his close presence.</p>
<p>“Although I do feel very naked right now without my mauler and gravity boots,” she told him, “It doesn’t seem right that I have no way to protect you and your family.”</p>
<p>“Our family, Layla,” he reminded her, “And it seems to me that you aren’t completely ‘naked’,” he added, glancing down at her boots, where he could see the tips of the knives she had slid inside.</p>
<p>“Well I needed to have something, just in case,” she replied, laughing.</p>
<p>“We’re almost ready to dock, are you ready?” he asked her.</p>
<p>Leaning against his forehead and twining her fingers in his, she nodded.  Kal gave her another lingering kiss and turned, holding her hand and leading her to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the Titan made port, Layla and Kal walked the final hallway to join the rest of the family.  The Royal Guardsmen who would be following them, bowed deeply as they passed before turning in behind them in formation.  Lexi came to Layla, her mouth wide open as she grasped her hands and looked her up and down.</p>
<p>“Layla you look astounding!” she told her, excitement filling her eyes.</p>
<p>Lexi was more extravagantly dressed in a form fitting red dressed, shimmering with golden stones, matching the gold stars shimmering in her intricate hair style.</p>
<p>“Layla, you look perfect,” Jupiter told her, bowing her head to her for the first time.</p>
<p>Caine bowed to her as well and Layla couldn’t even begin to express the closeness she suddenly felt.  This was her family, an extension of her pack and she belonged.</p>
<p>Jupiter turned to Caine, placing a light hand on his upheld arm as the back air lock opened and a long plank way extended for the Royal Procession.  Stinger led the way, with Kiza at his right and another guardsman to his left as Jupiter and Caine followed.  The cacophony of the city life rang out as Layla and Kal fell in behind Lexi, Marcus at her side.  Despite their first meeting, when he had essentially kidnapped Lexi, they had formed a strong bond and he had become her personal guard.</p>
<p>The smells and sounds were almost overwhelming to Layla’s sensitive nose and ears but the sudden silence that descended was even more alarming.  As everyone looked to the Queen and King of the Verse, all the inhabitants began to kneel.  Jupiter bowed gracefully to each side as they walked.  Whispers began all around as everyone looked upon the now youthful woman.</p>
<p>Layla had taken Kal’s arm in the same manner as Jupiter and Caine, and she tried to hold her head high, despite all the eyes she could feel upon her.  Some of wonder, some bafflement, but others still with more carefully concealed disgust.  Layla kept her head up and followed the procession as they made their way through the central hub.  Whispers grew into flying questions and it wouldn’t be long before word spread throughout Orous of the new Queen Jupiter.</p>
<p>Jupiter made her way towards the garment district first, eager for the chance to shop, even if it wasn’t for herself.  She had a vision already of the gown she wanted created for Layla’s wedding dress.  They stopped at stall after stall, Lexi and Jupiter feeling silken fabrics that glistened.  Lexi had to pull Layla towards them so she could see for herself the elegant colors.  Guards surrounded them at all times, watching for any unexpected danger. </p>
<p>Layla was asked about each choice, but in her overwhelmed state, all she was capable of was a slight nod at their selections.</p>
<p>“Comon Layla,” Lexi prodded her in the side, “You’re the one whose going to be wearing this gown, you can speak up.”</p>
<p>Smiling, she complied and stepped towards the fabric, feeling the smooth fabric of lavender that Jupiter had pointed out to her.  It was more beautiful than anything she had ever owned.  It shimmered like stardust and felt soft as rose petals between her fingers.</p>
<p>“I like this one,” she said, and Jupiter smiled wide.</p>
<p>“Excellent!”</p>
<p>As Jupiter discussed amounts needed, Layla took a moment to look around the marketplace.  She’d been doing it all along, it was instinctual.  While she implicitly trusted the men who protected them, and Marcus especially, she would never be able to let her guard down.  Her ears twitched for any unknown sound and her nose flared distinguishing scents amongst the spices and sweat of the air.  Casting a sideways glace at Caine, she could see he was doing the same.</p>
<p>Crowds of people were everywhere, some carrying out their own business, others more interested in the shopping the Royal family was engaged in.  A tingle at Layla’s neck had been spreading recently and she could tell Caine sensed it too.  He was tense as he surveyed the area and he was standing as close to Jupiter as he could without getting in her way.  Sliding her gaze in the opposite direction she scanned the crowds.  There was a scent that had been growing familiar as they had walked, a follower.  There were many who had been walking near them, very much interested in the Queen, but there was one who Layla was now carefully searching for.  Male, and he smelled of determination layered with the stink of fear. </p>
<p>Her muscles tensed in preparation, something was going to happen.  When the moment came, it was sudden, as Jupiter leaned in for a closer look at some lace, an arm flew through the air towards her.  Caine was faster, grabbing Jupiter and pulling her back as Layla attacked.  Her arm flew out as her hand gripped the assassin’s wrist hard.  Her leg lashed out to his chest, forcing him to the ground as he exclaimed.  Her hand never left his wrist as she thrust her booted foot into his shoulder and twisted his arm as she pulled.  Hearing a satisfy crunch as she dislocated his shoulder and he screamed out in pain.  With him pinned, the Royal Guards moved in, guns drawn. </p>
<p>Layla looked to the man’s hand to see a thin syringe in his grip, his thumb on the depressor.  Giving another twist, his hand lost the ability to hold his weapon of death and it tumbled to the ground.  Dropping his hand she knelt to pick up the injector and took a whiff.  The guards had pulled the man to his feet and yanked off his hood to reveal a gasping feline splice.</p>
<p>Caine placed Jupiter into the nearest guard and approached Layla.</p>
<p>“Naxius,” she told him handing the syringe to him.</p>
<p>The scent was unmistakable, a mix of chemical compounds and pungent herbs.  It was one of the most deadly poisons, even a drop could stop a heart.</p>
<p>“Take him to the ship, I’ll interrogate him myself,” Caine growled.</p>
<p>Fear strangled the assassin’s features, as if he was trying desperately to find any alternative to being between the strangled grip of the two royal guardsmen and the blazing amber eyes of the legendary Lycantant King.  There was unfortunately another choice.  With a bitter cry and a crunch, the hired killer ground his teeth together and Layla leapt a moment too late to stop him from breaking the poison capsule in his mouth.  Foam erupted from his lips and his body convulsed violently between his captors before he went completely rigid, his face a mask of frozen horror and pain.</p>
<p>“Bastard!” Caine erupted, grasping the very dead feline by the shoulders and shaking him out of pure frustration.</p>
<p>“Coward,” Layla muttered, feeling somehow that she had failed at her position of Royal guard.</p>
<p>A strange shiver coursed up her spine then and she found her vision was getting spotty as Stinger took control of the situation.  The family needed to be evacuated as quickly as possible and local law enforcement would have to be interrogated.  Kal was at her side, speaking to her but somehow she couldn't seem to understand his words.  The world seemed to be swirling around her, faces swam as she felt her knees buckle.</p>
<p>“Layla!” Kal exclaimed as he caught her in his arms.</p>
<p>Caine was instantly at his son's side, a scent seeping into his sensitive nose.  Grabbing Layla's left arm he ripped at the fabric to reveal a small scratch growing red and enflamed.  When Layla had lashed out to stop the attack on Jupiter, the deadly syringe had streaked a small line across her skin.</p>
<p>“Give her to me immediately, “ he told his confused son.</p>
<p>Sweeping the Lycantant warrior into his arms he took to the air and sped faster than he ever had for the ship.  Layla's breathing was becoming labored and Caine could hear the erratic beat of her heart.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” he whispered pleadingly to her, “That’s an order Commander.”</p>
<p>Reaching quickly for his com at his ear he contacted Sera who had remained on the ship. </p>
<p>“Sera get a medical room ready immediately,” he told her, “Layla has been poisoned by Naxius.”</p>
<p>He heard her gasp and than her manner hardened with resolve.</p>
<p>“Yes Your Majesty, at once,” she said cutting the communication quickly.</p>
<p>Caine flew straight past the guards who were waiting at the open ship gangway, guns pulled for any other danger, in preparation for the Royal family.  Landing smoothly and engaging his boots, Caine sped down the long corridor to the medical bay.</p>
<p>Sera was ready for him as he laid Layla gently onto a bed.  She leapt into action, keeping all her concentration on the patient who was beginning to convulse.  Ripping open Layla’s tunic and shirt, Caine stepped back as Sera connected medical wires to Layla’s body.  The equipment beside them beeped to life, alarms sounding in response to Layla’s failing life systems.  Ignoring the sounds of death approaching, Sera hooked up a large golden bag, the Life Elixir, and went to grab Layla’s arm for a vein.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, hold her as still as possible,” Sera commanded, her face hard with determination to save her friend.</p>
<p>Kal and the rest of the family rushed into the room at that moment, their faces a mix of fear and confusion.  Kal swept around the blaring equipment, and came to Layla’s other side.  He gripped her flailing hand and held onto it as though he was trying to ground her life to her body.  He had no idea what was happening but he didn’t need the medical equipment’s resounding noise to know somehow she was dying.</p>
<p>Kiza quickly entered the room past Marcus, who was anxiously watching from the doorway and stepped around Jupiter and Lexi to the monitors.  She began working the controls, bringing up information on Layla’s vitals.  Frowning in worry, she turned to watch Sera, hoping beyond hope that the golden liquid would bring the young woman back.</p>
<p>With Caine’s help, Sera was able to find a vein and inserted a thin needle and immediately began to pump the hanging bag of miracles, sending the liquid quickly into the Lycantant’s still convulsing form.  Everyone held their breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the suspense hung around the room, another battle was raging deep inside Layla.  She could feel every piece of her body becoming enflamed by the poison and she was fighting.  She was dimly aware of the pressure of Kal’s hand around her own and she tied all her strength to that small lifeline.  Yet for all her struggles, she began to feel a strange feeling of separation, as though she were being split in half.  Howling internally she fought to stay together, but the pull was too strong and suddenly amidst a blinding light she found herself standing beside Kal and her own body.  Everyone around her was frozen in place and a fearful confusion filled her.  She tried to reach out to Kal, but her hand passed through his body as though he didn’t exist.  Or rather that she didn’t.</p>
<p>Before she could try to process what was happening she felt the cold coil of a whip lash across her midsection pulling with such force, she was yanked backwards towards the far windows.  Digging in her heels and flaring her wings, Layla fought the strength of the invisible force that wanted to take her away from everything that mattered to her.  Growling in rage she managed a step forward, than another.</p>
<p>“Momma, it’s alright, I’ll protect you,” a child’s voice suddenly rang through her head.</p>
<p>Caught off guard, Layla lost her momentum and had one last look at her beloved before she was yanked through the ships windows, into the void, as she lost consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the medical room no one was aware of anything that had happened to Layla.  As the bag attached to her body emptied, her convulsions stopped and with a sigh her breathing steadied softly.  Kiza analyzed the monitor and heaved in relief.  Layla’s vitals were under control, her heart rate returning to normal.</p>
<p>“It looks like it worked,” she smiled wearily at Sera.</p>
<p>Kal gave a strangled sob as he sank to his knees, Layla’s hand still gripped in his own.  Everyone came closer to the bed as Caine placed a hand on Sera’s shoulder, squeezing it in appreciation.  Sera’s calm demeanor cracked and she began to cry from the stress of what she had just had to do.</p>
<p>“What happened?” asked Kal, his voice shaky from the rush of adrenaline quickly flooding away and leaving him weak.</p>
<p>“When Layla struck out at the assassin, she was scratched by the needle,” Caine explained as he reached out to her arm to show the quickly fading mark.</p>
<p>Drawing a shuddering breath, Kal stood up to look Layla up and down.  She hadn’t woken up yet.</p>
<p>“How long before she’s awake again?” he asked Kiza, who was still working the monitors.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Your Majesty,” she spoke formally, “You know that even a drop of Naxius can mean death.  The only thing I can think is that as a Lycantant, her body was able to fight long enough for us to heal her but it may still take some time for her system to recover.”</p>
<p>A terrible thought swept into Kal’s mind, their children.</p>
<p>“Kiza the babies, are they okay?” he asked, almost choking on the question as a sudden fear gripped him.</p>
<p>Kiza stepped around Kal and quickly called for a monitor that descended and came to life, as she pulled a scanner down to Layla’s stomach.  She unbuttoned the tunic and blouse beneath to run the equipment across her bare skin.  The rapid beatings that filled Kal’s ears had him breathing deeply of relief.</p>
<p>“They look okay,” she reassured him with a smile, “Do you want to know how many?”</p>
<p>Coming to her side he could see four small bubbles moving slowly, their rapid heart beats almost beating in unison.</p>
<p>Tears formed in his eyes as he reached out gently to the screen.</p>
<p>“Four,” he said softly.</p>
<p>“Congratulations Kal,” Kiza said gently, placing an arm around his waist and placing a kiss upon his cheek.</p>
<p> Moving back to Layla’s hand, he grasped it again giving it a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>“Layla we’re going to have four beautiful children,” he leaned close to her, “Please wake up so you can see them.”</p>
<p>It was then that something struck Kal as truly strange.  He couldn’t smell her, the spice of her essence was just gone.</p>
<p>“Kal what’s wrong?” Caine asked his son, seeing his confusion.</p>
<p>“I…I don’t know, I can’t smell her,” he’s worry causing his voice to tremble.</p>
<p>Caine stepped closer to Layla and inhaled.  He knew her scent as well as his son and he could find no trace of it.</p>
<p>“Kiza, somethings wrong,” he turned to her, “Her body is giving off no essence.”</p>
<p>Kiza moved back to the monitors quickly, searching through all the information before she came to a strange reading.  Swallowing hard, she turned towards Caine.</p>
<p>“It’s her soul,” she said slowly, trying to process what it meant.</p>
<p>“Her soul,” Kal looked at Kiza, “I..I don’t understand.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes, Kiza tried to find the words to explain.</p>
<p>At that moment, Stinger entered the room.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty we need to portal home,” he said.</p>
<p>No one responded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>